Beyond the Polaroids
by Stardust102
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS* What happens the minute Tony drove Tyler away in his car from the dance? Will Jessica end up with Justin or Alex..? Will Bryce still walk away with no regret? Read for a spin off of life after the polaroids and what I think would've happened if the cameras continued rolling. I do not own anything that has to do with 13RW just a lover of the series and book
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

**_*Again another major spoiler warning. And there is some language and suggestive themes in this story,_**

 ** _I hope you enjoy! -stardust*_**

 **CLAY'S POV**

I look down at the gun. So many things are going though my mind right now. 

_This thing in my hand could change literally everything._

I look over at Jessica and Justin and saw the fear in their eyes and quickly look back at the gun

 _I could see her again. Kiss her again. Touch her again. I could be happy again..._

I looked over at Jess and Justin again and saw the fear but also compassion in their eyes. They truly cared for me.

 _As much as I want to Hannah... I can't join you_

A tear started to roll down my face and I quickly wiped it away. I finally snapped back into reality and realized I still was holding the gun and the sirens were getting closer.

"JENSEN DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN" Justin screamed. 

I finally put together the words he was saying and laid the rifle on the ground. I stumbled backwards into their embrace and saw the cops pull up right in front of us along with my parents. 

_This is gonna be just great. I hope Tony knocked some sense into Tyler, not literally_

Justin and I closed the car door and walked into the house. We both didn't say a word on the way home. I think we are both trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. We walked up the stairs into my room and I sat on my bed facing Justin. We sat in silence for awhile until he broke the silence.

"I kissed Jess tonight..." he said looking at me with half a smile. 

_This night just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

"But I thought Jessica was with-" he cut me off before I could finish my sentence. 

"I thought so too, but maybe she changed her mind?" He said with confusion. I was confused too but he continued talking.

"I heard you broke down in the middle of the dance floor tonight, what was that about? Does it have to do with Hannah?" He looked at me with empathy and immediately tears started to form in my eyes at the mention of her name. I started thinking about that moment at the dance when I heard our song. 

_That was the first time I heard our song since she..._

I immediately cut off my own thought knowing I wouldn't be able to handle it. 

"Something like that...' I said dryly not wanting to talk about it anymore because I knew if I did I would start crying uncontrollably and I've done enough of that tonight

I looked over at the clock. _12:05 am_. Is it that late already? Both of us changed out of our clothes and went to sleep. But I couldn't really fall asleep at that moment, my mind was racing with questions about what the hell went down tonight. And how the hell am I still alive right now. I took a deep breath as to reassure I was still alive. I was half grateful and half ungrateful I was able to do so.

 _What made Tyler go to THIS extent?_

I tried to make justice of it in my head but I couldn't. 

_What the hell do we do now with him? Hide him? But where? It's not like I can hide another teenager in my room..._

As this thought popped into my head I rolled over to face Justin to see him wide awake too. He must've been thinking about Jessica.

 _I wonder what's going to happen between her and Alex now. Even I know she's still in love with Justin, there's no way she's gonna stay with Alex even if they are a thing._

I rolled back over and let sleep takeover even though my thoughts were still racing.

 _(Echoing in the distance)_

"Helmet.."

"I love you too, and I let you go."

I turn around to see Hannah looking at me.

 _God she looks beautiful as ever, I missed her voice..._

She walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. A jolt of electricity went through my body and you could tell she felt the same way by her smile. I started to smile with tears in my eye.

 _You have no idea how much I've missed touching you_

"But you loved Justin and Zach too..." I said letting go of her hand letting my smile fade.

"How do I know you mean it...?" With tears falling down my face I started to walk away but she quickly grabbed my hand again and spun me around.

"But you never were afraid of what others would think Clay, you truly loved me. And I loved you." After she said those words she pulled me closer into a kiss. I was caught off guard.

 _I never thought I would be able to kiss her again_

Knowing this would be the last time, I grabbed her waist and made the kiss deeper, filled with passion. As we both gasped for air she looked at me and smiled and I smiled back with tears in my eyes.

 _I wish I could've done that everyday..._

"I love you... and I let you go Helmet..." She looked at me with tears in her eyes repeating herself and let my hand go as her smile faded. 

I took a few steps forward as to chase her but realized she was gone. Then I whispered under my breath,

"I love you too, and I let you go Hannah..."

 _(Echoing but becoming clearer)_

"JENSEN, GET YOUR ASS UP." 

I woke up to Justin shaking me frantically, it was all a dream...?

"What the hell man?" I said looking up at him wiping my eyes as there were tears in them from the dream.

"Breakfast is ready." He said smiling at me and quickly turning around to head down stairs.

I sat up trying to remember as much of the dream as possible.

 _Even though I let her go she wasn't ready to let me go_

I smiled and quickly got up to head downstairs but looked over to the corner of my room to see Hannah's beanie sitting on the table near my bed.

 _I'll always miss you_

I thought before I left the room and headed down the stairs to breakfast. 

**_Thank you guys so much for the read I hope you enjoyed if you want me to write more comment and let me know! I'll probably do each chapter in someone else's perspective just cause I have so many ideas. Love you guys._**

 ** _-stardust_**


	2. Chapter 2: Triggers and Consequences

**_TONY'S POV_**

I heard the sirens but I didn't dare to look back at them.

 _I can't get caught... I. Can't. Get. Caught._

I looked over at Tyler to see him breathing heavy but thank God he finally came to his senses.

"What the hell was that all about Tyler." I said very coldly hopefully getting the message across. 

"No one was doing anything..." He said facing the window but he said it with a fearful expression on his face

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean" I said this probably a little too angrily but if I got caught and was thrown in jail I don't even know what I would do. 

"No one was doing anything..." He repeated himself not moving.

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Angry and confused I let it go. Clearly he was not wanting to talk about it. After awhile the sirens stopped and we were in the middle of nowhere. Eventually I saw a gas station and immediately pulled over.

"Imma go inside and grab a drink do you want anything?" I said to him apologetically but he didn't say a word he just kept looking out the window.

"Well if you don't want anything why don't you go inside anyway and clean yourself up while I get what I need." I said hoping to find some mental activity within him since he hasn't moved an inch for the past hour and a half.

He slowly got up to unbuckle his seat belt but as he shifted he winced in pain.

 _That's weird..._

"Hey you alright..?" I said concerned. As soon as I asked he quickly changed expressions and said in a low voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." 

After he said this I just shrugged it off and we both walked into the gas station.

 _ **TYLER'S POV**_

As Tony and I walked into the gas station I saw the bathrooms to my left and walked in while Tony went right. As soon as I walked in I went over to the sinks and started to splash cold water onto my face. As I was about to dry my face off I looked into the corner of the bathroom mirror to see a mop in a mop bucket. My whole body went cold and immediately the scene replayed in my head.

 _You ruined my fucking life..._

I started to breathe heavily as the whole scene replayed in my head. I started looking around for anything to give me comfort but I could only see the mop. I ran over to the mop bucket and kicked it as hard as I could towards the sink causing mop water to go everywhere. I picked up the broom and angrily snapped it in two against my knee. A few seconds after I did this the bathroom door swung open.

"Tyler what the fuck is going on." I heard Tony's voice say but didn't really process it. I see Tony running over towards me out of the corner of my eye and grab one half of the broken mop. 

"Hold on, TYLER WHAT THE HELL?" Tony screamed but as he said those first few words Tony's voice turned into Montgomery's.

 _Hold him... HOLD HIM_

As I heard those words I looked straight at Tony and only saw Montgomery's face. At this I started to breath heavily again and quickly backed up against one of the stall doors.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." I said half yelling. 

_He can't hurt me again, I wont let him hurt me again..._

As I ran to get away from Montgomery I pushed past him and flung the bathroom door opened.

"GET AWAY FROM ME. GET AWAY." I screamed as I ran out of the gas station. With tears streaming down my face I kept running, I didn't dare look back in fear of seeing his face again. 

_I'm sorry... I'm sorry_

 _ **TONY'S POV**_

I looked down at the broken mop piece in my hand trying to piece together what was going on.

 _What the hell just happened..._

As I picked up the other mop piece an employee threw open the door giving me a confused look. 

"Stay right there I'm calling the cops." Before I had a chance to explain myself they were gone and those last words struck me hard.

 _Shit. I've gotta get the fuck out of here_

As I finished this thought I threw the broken mop down and tried to sprint out of the bathroom. Forgetting there was water everywhere I slipped and slammed my head against the door knob and before I knew it everything went black...


End file.
